


19th floor room

by eventxde



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Lots of insecurities, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, drunk talk, ex to lovers, its not that angsty I swear
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventxde/pseuds/eventxde
Summary: “wooseok,” baru lewat selangkah dari pintu ruang tunggu, seungyoun sudah memanggilnya. ia refleks menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya, “don’t be too hard on today’s model.”wooseok hanya tersenyum penuh arti, “i’ll try.”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	19th floor room

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commissioned work by @caramelfoxlatte (general prompt by @sehunshine). please thank both of them after reading this piece!

_pertama kali pandang mereka bertemu adalah saat umur mereka baru menginjak angka lima._

_pertemuan kedua bocah lelaki itu datang dalam bentuk ramah-tamah karna salah satu dari mereka baru saja pindah ke lingkungan tersebut. kedua tubuh kecil itu berdiri di belakang kaki ibu mereka seakan kaki tersebut adalah tameng yang bisa menyelamatkan dari semua marabahaya di dunia, sesekali menyembulkan kepala mereka buat mengintip malu-malu. kedua bola mata mereka berbinar dalam keingintahuan, mencoba mengukir tiap detil dan lekuk dari teman baru mereka ke dalam otak, bersampingan dengan ingatan bocah lima tahun pada umumnya—yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari menu makan malam favorit dan kartun yang ingin mereka tonton saat bangun pagi di akhir pekan._

_“nama aku lee jinhyuk.” salah satu dari mereka menyodorkan tangan setelah mengeluarkan lollipop yang sudah setengah habis. ia memiringkan kepala saat anak lelaki di depannya nggak kunjung membalas sodoran tangannya. anak itu pun menarik kembali tangannya dan berkacak pinggang._

_“kok kamu nggak mau salaman sama aku, sih?” jinhyuk merengut, “aku nggak gigit tau.”_

_bocah di depannya tertawa. lucu, buat jinhyuk, bagaimana mata besarnya yang mengingatkan jinhyuk tentang langit malam saat ia pergi persami beberapa waktu lalu menyipit seiring dengan bibirnya yang melebar dalam sebuah garis tipis. sekarang, giliran anak itu yang menyodorkan tangannya—yang langsung balik disalimi oleh jinhyuk kecil dengan senyuman yang lebar._

_“aku kim wooseok,” jawabnya, “kamu umur berapa?”_

_jinhyuk kembali memasukkan lollipop yang sempat berhenti ia hisap ke dalam mulutnya, memiringkan kepala sambil mengingat-ingat jumlah lilin yang ada di kue ulang tahun terakhirnya. jemarinya kecilnya bergerak sambil ia menghitung di balik ingatannya._

_“lima.” jawabannya disertai tangan kanan yang terbuka lebar menunjukkan angka lima._

_mata wooseok melebar, badannya menegak, dan kalimatnya terlontar dengan riang. “kata mama bulan depan aku juga umur lima!”_

_“berati sekarang kamu belum umur lima?” pertanyaan jinhyuk direspon oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari wooseok, “oke. kamu panggil aku kakak, ya!”_

_“nggak mau. kenapa aku harus panggil jinhyuk kakak?” balas wooseok tidak terima._

_“kan, aku lebih tua?”_

_“tapi, kan, bulan depan umur kita sama? kata mama, kalau bedanya nggak sampai setahun, berati kita seumuran. jinhyuk nggak masuk sekolah duluan, kan?”_

_“iya juga, ya,” jinhyuk melipat salah satu tangannya di depan dada, tangannya yang bebas mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya seakan hal itu bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan solusi yang lebih baik. matanya berbinar saat jinhyuk kecil menemukan ide—yang buat saat itu mungkin adalah ide terbaik yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh otak 5 tahunnya, “kamu punya boneka pokemon, nggak?”_

_“punya. emangnya kenapa?”_

_“ya udah. kamu boleh nggak panggil aku kak, tapi kamu pinjemin aku bonekanya, ya!”_

* * *

suasana bandara masih seramai biasanya.

ketak-ketuk dari sepatu manusia yang berlalu-lalang, putaran roda dari koper yang menyertai di samping langkah mereka, kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan lewat telfon dengan langkah terburu-buru, dan detakan jarum jam yang menyelimuti seluruh penjuru ruangan, menandakan penerbangan yang akan membawa seseorang melangkah lebih jauh ke titik permulaan perjalanan baru mereka ataupun memisahkan tangan-tangan yang terpaut oleh jarak dan waktu akan segera tiba.

dan kim wooseok adalah salah satu dari manusia yang terjebak dalam hiruk-pikuk tersebut.

ia menyesap americano-nya yang tinggal setengah—menemani paginya yang nampaknya sudah cukup sial dengan pesawat yang penerbangannya ditunda satu jam lamanya karena cuaca yang buruk. ia pun tak menyangkal. langit enggan buat membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak barang seberkas pun, nyaman ditemani oleh awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung sebelum kemudian air mengguyur jalanan kota dengan derasnya sampai wiper mobilnya pun tak kuasa buat melawan hujan yang turun. ia sampai di bandara 3 jam yang lalu dengan keadaan basah. dan sekarang, ia melirik jamnya sejenak, lima belas menit sebelum penerbangannya akhirnya berangkat, seluruh pakaiannya sudah kering sempurna.

ponsel di sakunya bergetar, namun ia memutuskan buat nggak menggubrisnya. pengalamannya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pihak majalah yang memintanya untuk mengabari saat sudah naik ke pesawat ataupun tiba di bandara tujuan. wooseok menghela napas panjang. pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer mengharuskannya untuk terbang kesana-kemari—makanya keterlambatan seperti ini bukan suatu hal yang asing buatnya.

ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyantelkan tasnya di bahu, membuang gelas americano-nya yang telah ditenggak habis, dan membiarkan penerbangan kali ini membawanya menuju seseorang yang, kalau bisa, paling tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

* * *

_“lo udah pernah naik pesawat belum?”_

_pertanyaan itu muncul saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. mereka sedang duduk berdua di balkon kamar jinhyuk, menikmati roti bakar kesukaan wooseok yang memang sengaja disiapkan oleh orangtua jinhyuk nyaris setiap wooseok datang untuk berkunjung (yang berarti lebih dari seminggu sekali, mengingat jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga rumah)._

_mereka menghabiskan seluruh masa kecil mereka bersama—bermain di taman, sekolah, bermain sepeda hingga lutut mereka sobek karna terjatuh, semuanya. kini pun mereka duduk di bangku sekolah yang sama, meski mereka tak cukup hoki untuk mendapatkan kelas yang sama. ibu jinhyuk selalu berkata bahwa ia harus belajar dari wooseok untuk setidaknya mendapatkan peringkat yang cukup bagus—berhubung kelas mereka memang diatur berdasarkan nilai. namun, jinhyuk selalu beralasan bahwa otak wooseok memang terbuat untuk mencerna pelajaran, sedangkan ruang di otaknya hanya dapat digunakan secara maksimal untuk segala hal yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. setiap kali mendengar perdebatan itu, wooseok hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. jinhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan horor._

_“belum. emangnya kenapa?” jawab jinhyuk._

_“kalau kita sudah lebih dewasa nantinya, aku bercita-cita untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang dapat membawaku keliling dunia.”_

_jinhyuk hanya menatapnya dalam diam._

_(ada yang berbeda darinya hari ini. ia beranggapan bahwa itu sinar mentari sore yang menerpa hangat wajah wooseok, memperjelas perpotongan hidung dan garis rahangnya yang terukir indah. gelap orbsnya seakan jadi cermin buat sisa-sisa cahaya matahari memantul, menunjukkan guratan-guratan kemerahan yang menari indah di dalam sana._

_namun, apapun perbedaan itu sukses membuat jantung jinhyuk berdegup lebih kencang dan seluruh isi perutnya jatuh hingga ke kaki)._

* * *

pada menit pertama ia melangkahkan keluar dari gate kedatangan di shanghai international airport, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan saat ia masih berada di seoul, wooseok disambut oleh cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan matanya.

ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. keterlambatan pesawat membuatnya sedikit terburu-buru. untungnya ia terbiasa untuk memesan tiket pesawat dengan perkiraan waktu yang memperbolehkannya untuk bersantai-santai terlebih dahulu. jadi, ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir untuk datang terlambat dan mengacaukan jadwal kerja hari itu. wooseok mendatangi taxi queue pertama yang ia lihat, menyamankan duduknya pada kursi belakang, dan langsung memberikan alamat yang ia tuju tanpa mengucap sepatah pun kata.

jalanan kota shanghai di siang hari sama ramainya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. tidak ada hal yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang biasa ia lihat di seoul, kecuali guratan-guratan asing yang menghiasi plang rambu jalan dan kaca jendela gedung-gedung pencakar langit. ia memutuskan buat memasukkan airpod ke salah satu telinganya dan memutar playlist untuk menghindari percakapan yang tidak ia mengerti, karna walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali melakukan perjalanan bisnis kesini, ia belum bisa memproses percakapan yang baik dengan warga lokal—walaupun sebenarnya supir taksi yang duduk di depannya belum mencoba untuk memulai percakapan apapun, sih. tak sampai tujuh lagu kemudian, wooseok sampai di tempat tujuan.

“wooseok, long time no see!” ia baru saja keluar dari taksi saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. begitu sapaan riang yang terlampau familiar itu terproses sempurna di otak wooseok, dahinya refleks berkerut. ini dia. orang yang, kalau bisa, paling tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

“seungyoun.”

orang yang dipanggil cho seungyoun itu hadir dalam bentuk seorang pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh tiga (sesuatu yang selalu membuat wooseok iri meskipun enggan ia suarakan), dengan rambut panjang terurus yang tertutup beanie, dan kacamata high end berbingkai hitam yang menggantung di batang hidungnya.

orang yang sama juga merupakan teman sejurusannya semasa kuliah, juga orang yang cukup kaya buat meyakinkannya untuk ikut exchange program ke negara yang sama sekali tak ia kuasai bahasanya dengan iming-iming akan dibayar separuhnya hanya karna ia mengeluh akan mati kesepian kalau nggak punya teman—mana mungkin juga, sih, dia bakal mati di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota paris dengan segala gemerlap yang kota itu tawarkan. wooseok bergidik ngeri setiap ia mengingat-ingat segala kebodohan yang terjadi di satu semester yang menegangkan itu. datang ke kelas dan muntah di hadapan professor karna pulang pagi dengan keadaan terlalu mabuk, misalnya.

masalahnya, kim wooseok adalah seorang pria dengan imej yang ia jaga. ia suka saat orang mengingatnya sebagai lulusan kampus terbaik di seoul dan punya banyak pengalaman yang intern cukup elit. hal inilah yang menjadi alasan kim wooseok ingin sekali menghindari cho seungyoun kapanpun ia bisa. terutama jika mereka bertemu di tengah keramaian di lingkungan profesional, mengingat mulut licinnya dapat mengeluarkan berbagai kata dalam waktu sangat singkat hingga wooseok yakin kalimat-kalimat tersebut bahkan tak sempat diproses terlebih dahulu di dalam otaknya. tak ada satu menit wooseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seungyoun, tak ada satu menit pula imej yang susah payah ia bangun selama ini runtuh seketika.

lucunya adalah, kini wooseok bekerja sebagai fotografer dan dia bekerja sebagai creative director, lalu mereka dipertemukan kembali disini, jauh dari rumah dan tempat mereka belajar dulu.

“still as cold as ever, huh. it’s almost as if you don’t like me.” 

“well, you should start thinking that maybe i really don’t.” wooseok mengangkat bahu.

seungyoun membuat gerakan memegang dada seakan ia benar-benar kesakitan, “ouch, that hurts.”

wooseok terkekeh pelan, menepuk tangan seungyoun dua kali sambil berlalu sebagai permohonan maaf sekaligus pernyataan bahwa itu cuma candaan. ia membiarkan presensi seungyoun dekat di belakangnya dengan tangan yang tak lagi tersampir, kini mengisi ruang kosong di sisian celananya, mengarahkan langkah mereka ke ruang tunggu untuk menaruh semua peralatannya yang tidak perlu. ia menyisakan perlengkapannya

“wooseok,” baru lewat selangkah dari pintu ruang tunggu, seungyoun sudah memanggilnya. ia refleks menoleh dan mengangkat satu alisnya, “don’t be too hard on today’s model.”

wooseok hanya tersenyum penuh arti, “i’ll try.”

* * *

_“lo tuh bener-bener, ya,” omel wooseok begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, “sumpah jinhyuk… lo ngapain coba bisa sampe basah kuyup begini?”_

_jinhyuk, dengan seragam sekolah dan rambut yang menempel sempurna ke tubuhnya, cuma membalas dengan cengiran, “mmm… lari?”_

_“ya maksudnya—gak tau deh. duduk dulu disitu… jangan di sofa! celana lo basah semua.”_

_jinhyuk mengamati punggung wooseok yang sibuk mencari handuk sambil terus mengocehkan omelan. ia kembali dengan handuk dan kaus yang terlampau familiar—mungkin memang miliknya, bekas rutinitas menginapnya yang akhir-akhir ini sudah berkurang karna mereka berdua mulai sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. jinhyuk menahan kekehan yang, kalau wooseok lihat, malah akan membuatnya semakin marah (berkat pengalaman kenal selama 12 tahun)._

_“nih, ganti dulu.”_

_sekarang mereka duduk di kamar wooseok. pria yang lebih kecil membuat jinhyuk duduk di kasurnya sedangkan ia berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada. meminta penjelasan mengapa jinhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan baju, sekujur tubuh malah, yang basah kuyup karna air hujan._

_“besok try out.”_

_“terus kenapa?” tanya wooseok ketus, “kalo lo sakit kan percuma juga nggak bisa ikutan besok—”_

_“lo harus makan enak biar bisa semangat belajar, kan,” jinhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari tas ranselnya yang setengah basah. ia menghela napas lega melihat plastik tersebut tidak terlalu buruk meski sudah dibawa lari menerjang hujan, walaupun memang tidak sebaik kalau dimakan langsung di tempatnya, sih. “nih, makanan kesukaan lo. gue beliin ditempat biasa kita makan. pas udah jalan pulang tiba-tiba hujan, tapi gue males balik dulu ke rumah. makanya langsung kesini.”_

_wooseok terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan jantung jinhyuk seperti beresonansi di telinga karna diamnya wooseok. pria itu pun menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum memanggil nama teman kecilnya, “jinhyuk…”_

_“apa?” tanya jinhyuk takut-takut._

_“lo tuh ya. gue mau terharu juga udah terlanjur kesel duluan.” keluhnya. jinhyuk membuang napas yang bahkan tidak sadar ia tahan, lalu terkekeh pelan._

_“gue suka banget, deh, sama lo.” kata jinhyuk tiba-tiba._

_seselesainya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, jinhyuk tertegun. ia setengah merutuki dirinya karna mengatakan hal itu dalam situasi paling tidak romantis yang ia bisa dan setengah memuji dirinya karna, akhirnya, bisa juga mengeluarkan beban yang sejak lama mengendap di dalam hatinya._

_satu-satunya yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah: bagaimana kalau respon wooseok nggak sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau?_

_wooseok mengerjap, “apa?”_

_“perlu banget gue ulang?” jinhyuk mengangkat bahu, mencoba bersikap tenang. padahal jantungnya rasanya sudah mau copot dari tempatnya._

_“nggak, gue cuma pengen tau aja lo salah ngomong atau nggak,” kata wooseok santai sambil menaruh bungkus makanan tersebut di meja belajar. lalu ia menyandarkan pinggang kecilnya ke meja tersebut, “soalnya kalo lo nggak salah ngomong,” wooseok melangkahkan kakinya kembali, mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan jinhyuk. wajahnya bergerak mendekat, “ternyata butuh waktu yang lama ya, buat lo sadar dan berani ngomong gitu ke gue.”_

_mereka berpandangan dalam diam, namun bibirnya sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum._

* * *

pemotretan bukanlah hal yang sulit kalau tema, konsep, juga kemistri dari model dan fotografer terjalin dengan yang baik.

begitu pula dengan pemotretan hari ini. tiap-tiap set yang silih berganti, tiap-tiap tema riasan yang dipulas cantik, dan tiap-tiap setelan baju yang dikenakan rapi rasanya berjalan begitu saja. namun, pada set dan wardrobe terakhir mereka pun tetap merasa kelelahan. para staf yang ada disana, termasuk wooseok dan seungyoun, bisa menghela napas dengan lega saat jarum pendek jam tangan wooseok berhenti di angka tujuh—mengingat perbedaan waktu dengan korea hanya satu jam, berarti sudah nyaris 5 jam mereka tenggelam dalam hektiknya pemotretan, termasuk beberapa menit istirahat di sela-selanya.

mereka pun mulai membereskan properti yang digunakan, juga lighting, kamera, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menumpuk di seisi ruangan. wooseok juga mulai merapikan peralatannya. saat melepas lensa kamera, ia merasakan belakang kepalanya panas seperti sedang diperhatikan. saat ia menoleh, rasanya apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya mengancam untuk keluar—meskipun ia tidak ingat sudah mengkonsumsi apapun yang cukup pantas untuk dikeluarkan selain kopi dan roti kismis.

ada langkah panjang yang mulai mendekat, dan agaknya langkah tersebutlah yang membuat sekujur badan wooseok seperti kaku pada tempatnya. ia mencari-cari sosok seungyoun dari sudut matanya untuk mencari pertolongan, namun menemukan temannya itu sedang sibuk berbicara pada pihak agensi model tentang kelanjutan dari photoshoot hari ini. maka ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri berdiri tegak, menatap balik pada manik gelap yang terasa asing meski tadinya pernah sedekat nadi. membiarkan ia tenggelam dalam hangat yang familiar. sial, bahkan wanginya juga masih sama seperti dulu.

pemotretan bukanlah hal yang sulit kalau tema, konsep, juga kemistri dari model dan fotografer terjalin dengan yang baik. dan buat pemotretan kali ini, mungkin wooseok sudah menang pada poin nomor tiga.

pria itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. ia menyunggingkan senyum yang biasa menemani setiap hari yang telah tercoret pada kalender masa muda wooseok. sesuatu yang dirasa-rasa sudah lama sekali tak ia lihat secara langsung. mulutnya terbuka, dan wooseok meneguk ludah untuk kata apapun yang keluar dari bilah bibirnya.

“wooseok, apa kabar?”

“baik, jinhyuk.”

* * *

_“sebenernya tuh lo masih nggak, sih, sama jinhyuk?”_

_pertanyaan santai yang dikeluarkan oleh temannya saat mereka makan siang beberapa hari yang lalu itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. kalau dibilang masih, ya… masih. belum ada pihak manapun yang menyudahi. tapi kalau ditanya tentang hubungan mereka, wooseok angkat tangan. meskipun ia nggak mengambil kredit yang banyak pada program exchange-nya ini, namun energinya seperti terkuras habis. tugas kelompok, kerja sampingan, keterbatasan bahasa—semuanya menumpuk menambah beban yang membuat kepalanya pening._

_“sebenernya kita tuh gimana sih, hyuk?” pertanyaan yang sama akhirnya terlontar dari mulut wooseok saat, setelah hampir 3 bulan wooseok berangkat ke paris, mereka akhirnya melakukan video call kedua mereka. jemari jinhyuk mendadak diam, berhenti dari melakukan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan. ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar. ekspresinya tidak terbaca._

_wooseok memperhatikan wajah jinhyuk, meniti tiap-tiap kerut lelah dan kantung hitam di bawah matanya yang jauh menebal jika dibandingkan terakhir kali wooseok bertemu dengannya. ia tak tahu banyak tentang kabar jinhyuk belakangan ini. utamanya adalah karna perbedaan waktu yang menyiksa. pria itu melirik jam di samping laptop yang ia gunakan. pukul 6.48 sore. berarti sudah hampir pukul 2 malam di seoul. jinhyuk punya segudang tugas dan printilan kepanitiaan yang mengharuskannya bekerja hingga dini hari, dan wooseok ingin membalas keabsenan presensinya dengan menemani jinhyuk, setidaknya, lewat panggilan video. setelah ada hening yang menyapa malam mereka, jinhyuk memecahnya dengan sebuah kalimat tanya._

_“kok kamu nanya gitu?”_

_“kemarin aku ditanya. dan rasanya jadi kepikiran. akhir-akhir ini memang komunikasi kita nggak baik, kan. aku sibuk, kamu juga sibuk. chat tiga hari sekali. ini juga pertama kalinya kita video call setelah—kapan, ya, terakhir? 3 minggu yang lalu?”_

_jinhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil meregangkan tangan, “kita nggak kenapa-napa.”_

_wooseok merasakan jantungnya mencelos. ia memang tidak terlalu berharap dengan respon jinhyuk. namun, apa yang jinhyuk katakan barusan membuatnya merasa… tidak divalidasi, “tapi, rasanya nggak gitu, jinhyuk—”_

_“sekarang aku tanya,” kalimat jinhyuk keluar dalam nada yang menunjukkan bahwa ia nggak mau omongannya dipotong, “kamu merasa kita kenapa-kenapa itu karna kamu ditanya, atau karna kamu sendiri yang merasa kita kenapa-kenapa?”_

_wooseok diam._

_“aku nggak mau hubungan kita, yang harusnya memang cuma antara kita berdua, dipengaruhi sama orang lain.”_

_jantung wooseok serasa berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya video call mereka. ia bahkan tak sadar ia menahan napas hingga seungyoun menepuk pundaknya, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. kedua matanya mengerjap cepat. ada hangat yang semakin memanas secara gradual di sisian matanya dan tanpa sadar merebak keluar dalam bentuk tetesan air yang nggak bisa wooseok tahan. ia membenamkan wajah dalam kedua telapaknya, membuat kedua telapak basah. tangan seungyoun mengusap puncak kepalanya, berusaha buat menenangkan meski wooseok tak memberinya sedikit pun penjelasan. namun, usapan itu nggak berati banyak karna bukan tangan seungyoun lah yang ia butuhkan saat ini._

_lucunya, entah itu panggilan video, suara, atau bahkan pesan teks, frekuensinya semakin berkurang dari hari ke hari. wooseok membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kesibukan, menolak untuk terlalu memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya mengambil nyaris 90% dari pikirannya._

_pada saat kalimat penutup itu pun terucap, wooseok mengerti._

_(mungkin wooseok harus berterima kasih lagi pada seungyoun yang telah menyeretnya keluar dari bar dan membuang seluruh alkohol yang tersimpan di tempat-tempat aneh di apartemen mereka. ia juga harus berterimakasih karna seungyoun berani mengguyurnya, secara figuratif dan denotatif, membantu wooseok mengumpulkan kepingan akal sehatnya kembali.)_

* * *

mungkin wooseok sebisa mungkin menghindari bertemu dengan seungyoun di depan orang banyak karena kebiasaannya buat menceritakan hal-hal aib yang tentunya tidak perlu diketahui orang banyak tentang mereka—entah mengapa juga ia menceritakan tentang hal itu, kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa juga yang mau banyak orang mengetahui aib mereka. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, apapun bisa terjadi dengan orang yang bernama cho seungyoun.

masalahnya disini ada satu.

cho seungyoun tahu semua hal memalukan kim wooseok yang tidak diketahui oleh lee jinhyuk (terutama dalam minggu-minggu nelangsanya setelah hubungan mereka selesai—duh, wooseok kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding), dan besar kemungkinan yang tadinya tidak tahu akan menjadi tahu dalam hitungan detik. makanya, buat yang kali ini, wooseok sangat. sangat. ingin menghindari seungyoun. yang sayangnya sudah gagal sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari taksi. makanya disini wooseok berdiri di hadapan jinhyuk, berdoa pada tuhan mana pun yang bisa ia ingat, agar tidak ada hal-hal diluar keinginannya yang terjadi.

“udah lama sampe disini?” wooseok tahu itu cuma basa-basi. ia yakin seungyoun sudah memberitahunya bahwa wooseok baru sampai hari ini. mungkin seungyoun juga sudah memberitahunya segala rundown perjalanan wooseok di shanghai—sehingga apapun yang akan dikatakannya nanti, akan tetap menjadi basa-basi.

“baru tadi pagi berangkat,” wooseok menutup resleting terakhir dari tas yang ia bawa, “lo sendiri?”

“udah sekitar semingguan. hari ini sebenernya terakhir,” wooseok mengangguk sebagai respon pernyataan ini. wooseok tahu, seungyoun cerita. hari ini memang jadwal pemotretan terakhir jinhyuk di shanghai, “tapi gue mau extend dua hari buat refreshing dikit. lo stay sampe kapan?”

wooseok mengernyitkan dahi. yang ini, seungyoun nggak cerita, “gue sampe—”

“wooseok! jinhyuk!” sebelum wooseok bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seungyoun tiba-tiba menubruk mereka berdua dengan tubuh besarnya. ia melingkarkan lengan mengitari bahu jinhyuk dan meletakkan telapaknya di atas kepala wooseok. pria yang lebih kecil mengerutkan dahi setengah tidak suka—tangannya memindahkan telapak seungyoun ke bahunya, tahu bahwa gestur ini merupakan candaan seungyoun menghina tingginya. seungyoun nyengir, lalu kembali berbicara, “kalian masih dua hari lagi kan disini, kita jalan-jalan yuk. just like the old times.”

sayangnya, the old times yang disebutkan seungyoun adalah saat wooseok dan jinhyuk masih bersama. tapi kalau sekarang… entahlah. rasa-rasanya wooseok tidak pernah berbicara secara proper dengan jinhyuk selain menyampaikan kabar dari orang tua masing-masing.

tidak suka dengan keheningan yang merespon kalimatnya, seungyoun kembali buka suara. ia melirik ke arah jinhyuk.

“lo nginep dimana?”

“i kinda forgot the name, i think it’s shanghai bund harbor view… or something like that.”

wooseok terdiam. entah apa yang sedang dilakukan semesta karna nama hotel yang disebutkan jinhyuk tadi merupakan nama hotel yang ia yakin ia tulis dalam lembar customs declarationnya pagi tadi.

“cakep. satu hotel sama wooseok ternyata,” seungyoun mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah ini bukan kebetulan yang asing. walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, hotel itu memang merupakan yang paling bagus dan dekat dengan lokasi pemotretan mereka, sih (lucunya, wooseok berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyetir pikirannya ke alasan yang ini), “oke, nanti malem yuk. abis kalian beres-beres dulu.”

wooseok tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

* * *

_“jinhyuk, aku capek banget. tugasku banyak banget. belum kalau lagi ada part time. aku nyaris gila, hyuk.”_

_entah ruangan itu menyetel pendingin dengan temperatur terlalu rendah atau tubuh wooseok-lah yang terlampau sensitif dengan dingin tersebut. angin serasa menusuk tulangnya, menembus sweater wool tebal berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan. ia merasa semua masalah menekannya dari berbagai sisi, dan ia tak punya kekuatan yang cukup buat menahan. rasanya semua hal yang berputar dalam kepalanya ini sudah masuk dalam level tidak wajar. semuanya terasa sangat menyiksa._

_“sekarang semua hal ngingetin aku tentang kamu,” wooseok terkekeh pelan. ia meniti ujung gelas dengan permukaan telunjuknya, “pengharum ruangan di perpustakaan kampus. langit sore dari balkon kamar. kucing liar di sekitaran tempat kerjaku. bahkan, toko bunga yang aku lewatin waktu lagi naik kendaraan umum pun bikin aku inget kamu—aku menyedihkan banget nggak sih?”_

_hening menyapa ruang inderanya. wooseok merasakan kepalanya berat. bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu kapan terakhir kepalanya tidak terasa seperti ini. ia seperti menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk dapat setidaknya merangkak melalui hari-harinya. siangnya panjang dan malamnya terasa dingin. belum lagi saat-saat dimana ia akan bangun tengah malam dengan napas yang terengah dan detakan jarum jam yang berdengung tepat di telinganya. juga saat-saat dimana ia mengerang frustasi karna ia tahu hanya ada satu hal yang dapat membuatnya nyaris gila seperti ini._

_satu nama._

_jinhyuk._

_“aku kangen kamu, jinhyuk. kangen banget. semua mimpiku nggak mau lepas dari kamu dan aku bakal bangun dalam kosong yang menyiksa. aku bener-bener nggak kuat—"_

_“wooseok.”_

_“jinhyuk, please…” wooseok memohon penuh desperasi._

_seungyoun menghela napas panjang. ia meraih telapak tangan wooseok yang terasa sangat dingin dalam sentuhannya, “wooseok, lo mabok. kita pulang, yuk.”_

* * *

pada akhirnya wooseok benar-benar tidak punya pilihan selain menyanggupi ajakan seungyoun.

pukul delapan kurang pria terduduk manis di lobby—setelah seungyoun meneror ponselnya dengan entah berapa banyak missed call, wooseok sungguh tidak peduli. ia hanya mengklik tombol hijau saat telinganya sudah hampir pecah dan menjawab sekenanya agar cho seungyoun itu puas: “i’ll be at the lobby before eight.”

lucunya adalah: pertemuan malam itu tidak seburuk yang wooseok bayangkan.

ia masih bisa melayangkan percakapan normal dengan jinhyuk—salah satu hal yang paling ia takutkan dan hal itu terbukti sia-sia. mungkin semua berkat seungyoun dan mulut licinnya yang dapat mencairkan suasana sedingin apapun. atau karna ini mereka bertiga yang notabene memang berteman di kampus dan nyaris tak pernah melewatkan satu akhir pekan pun tanpa satu sama lain. melihat wooseok dan jinhyuk hanya berdua, tanpa ada seungyoun ditengah-tengah mereka, adalah suatu hal yang terjadi hanya setiap gerhana matahari cincin (tldr: sangat jarang). salah satu saat dimana mereka dapat ditemukan hanya berdua adalah—ya. atau mungkin, hubungannya dengan jinhyuk juga tak separah itu. entahlah. intinya, wooseok cukup senang karna dapat menghabiskan malamnya di shanghai bersama teman-teman lamanya, melepas penat sejenak dari segala pekerjaan dan bersantai seperti mereka tidak punya beban. sama seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu.

namun, wooseok menarik kembali ucapannya tentang malam ini tak seburuk itu saat ia menyadari bahwa kunci kamarnya hilang entah kemana.

ia menyandarkan sisian tubuhnya pada lift, berusaha mengingat dimana terakhir ia menaruh kunci kamar tersebut sebelum akhirnya hilang. wooseok merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ingat bahwa ia menaruh kunci dan ponselnya di jok belakang mobil seungyoun, tapi hanya ingat untuk mengambil ponselnya saja. decakan yang refleks dikeluarkan wooseok membuat jinhyuk menoleh sambil menaikkan alis. kenapa, tanyanya tanpa suara. wooseok hanya menggeleng. tepat dengan itu, pintu lift terbuka di lantai kamar wooseok.

“gue nggak turun di lantai ini, kunci gue ketinggalan di mobil seungyoun,” jelas wooseok sambil menekan tombol untuk menutup kembali pintu liftnya, “ke lantai kamar lo dulu aja. gue mau nelfon seungyoun, atau turun lagi aja buat minta kunci duplikat ke resepsionis—"

“nggak usah.” potong jinhyuk.

“eh?”

“nggak usah,” ulang jinhyuk, meyakinkan. “malam ini lo di kamar gue aja.”

wooseok mengekor dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. matanya menatap lurus ke arah punggung lebar dari pria yang berjalan di depannya. punggung lebar yang pernah menjadi tempat ternyaman buat kepalanya bersandar. punggung yang bergetar seirama tawa. punggung yang menyimpan ratusan ingatan tentang masa lalu mereka. gemerincing kunci yang dikeluarkan jinhyuk menjadi aba-aba buat wooseok untuk keluar dari pikirannya yang melayang terlalu jauh. ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. berusaha untuk mengusir segala pikiran tentang masa lalu yang merambat memenuhi otaknya.

meskipun mereka masuk ke kamar hotel normal pada umumnya—normal dalam tipe kamar suite, maksudnya, mereka berdua tahu bahwa atmosfernya jauh berbeda dengan yang mereka rasakan saat masuk pertama kali. ada sesuatu di antara wooseok dan jinhyuk yang membuat udara di sekitar mereka terasa lebih sesak untuk dihirup. lebih berat untuk dihembuskan kembali. jinhyuk menaruh barangnya asal, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tidur.

wooseok berdiri dengan canggung. tak yakin harus melakukan apa. bagaimana juga ia harus bersikap kalau terjebak di kamar yang sama dengan orang yang telah ada di hidupnya selama, berapa, nyaris-dua-puluh-tahun-tapi-ada-urusan-yang-entah-sudah-selesai-atau-belum? ia pun menaruh barangnya perlahan di atas coffee table dan berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi ruangan tersebut—percayalah, meskipun hal ini terdengar sangat bodoh tapi itulah satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh wooseok untuk mengulur waktu.

“gue udah bilang sama seungyoun kalau kunci lo ketinggalan. besok dia antar kesini. clean yourself first. take the bed, i’ll take the sofa.” jinhyuk menyodorkan handuk dan satu set pakaian tidur—sesuatu yang… sebenarnya bukan hal asing buat wooseok. pria yang lebih muda menerima semua itu dengan setengah hati. lalu melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi. wooseok masih merutuki dirinya sendiri. bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan kunci kamarnya di mobil seungyoun.

dan membawa dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam malapetaka.

“wooseok.” yang dipanggil pun berhenti di tengah langkahnya. ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati jinhyuk sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

“lo nggak perlu pura-pura nggak kenal sama gue. i know that our relationship is far from that.”

* * *

_“jinhyuk, ngomong sama gue,” perkataan sejeong membuat jinhyuk menoleh, “lo ada masalah apa, sih?”_

_mereka sedang duduk di kafetaria, menunggu waktu untuk kelas berikutnya tiba. karna ini bukan jam makan siang dan kebanyakan mahasiswa juga sedang belajar di kelas, suasananya tak ramai. hanya ada meja mereka dan 2-3 meja lainnya yang terisi. meskipun mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa, sejeong tahu pasti pikiran jinhyuk sedang berkelana entah kemana._

_“nggak ada. kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?” sahut jinhyuk santai._

_sejeong mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak setuju dengan jawaban yang diberikan. namun, sebelum mencoba buat menanyakan masalah tersebut lebih jauh, ia harus memastikan hal lain terlebih dahulu, “jinhyuk, lo udah kenal gue dari kapan?”_

_jinhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengingat-ingat tampilan pertama sejeong yang bisa ia visualisasikan di balik pikirannya, “dari sma awal kayaknya. waktu itu lo masih cupu banget pakai seragam kebesaran dan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi. sekarang lo udah jauh mendingan ya ternyata, je.” jinhyuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengaduh karna ada sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahunya. dari perempuan di sebelahnya, tentunya._

_“berarti kita udah temenan berapa tahun?” lanjut sejeong tanpa membahas jawaban jinhyuk lebih jauh._

_“enam tahun.”_

_sejeong mengangguk setuju, “akhir-akhir ini lo selalu nggak fokus. selalu ngirim revisi ke grup dini hari, padahal kita ada kelas paginya. lo selalu datang dengan kantung mata dan energi yang kayak terkuras habis. gue udah kenal lo dari berapa tahun? enam?” jinhyuk mengangguk, “enam tahun itu lama, hyuk. lo tahu kan, lo bisa cerita apa aja ke gue?”_

_“gue udahan sama wooseok.” jinhyuk menghela napas, lalu memecah keheningan setelah sekian lama. hal ini membuat sejeong menatap tidak percaya. kalau boleh dibilang, sejeong adalah salah satu saksi kehidupan mereka berdua—sudah dibilang tadi, kan, kalau dia sudah berteman dengan jinhyuk sejak awal sma. dan siapapun yang menjadi teman jinhyuk, akan menjadi teman wooseok pula. makanya, ia cukup kaget dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan jinhyuk._

_“wooseok itu orang hebat, je. gue pernah kagum, dan akan selalu kagum sama dia,” mulai jinhyuk dengan senyum tipis, “dia bisa mencapai apapun yang dia mau. gue pernah bikin bucket list sama dia waktu awal masuk kuliah, makanya gue bisa bilang dengan pasti kalau satu per satu keinginannya sudah terwujud. termasuk sekarang.”_

_jinhyuk meregangkan kedua tangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu, lalu melipatnya di balik kepala, “sedangkan gue ada disini. melihat dia melaju dengan segala mimpi-mimpinya. rasanya kayak… apa, ya. nggak, nggak. gue bukannya nggak seneng—lo jangan ngeliatin gue kayak gitu, dong.”_

_sejeong menggumamkan maaf dan membiarkan jinhyuk melanjutkan._

_“gue merasa kosong aja, je. gue merasa dia bisa meraih apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi gue disini. nggak ada apa-apanya. dan dia masih harus memikirkan gue di tengah semua langkahnya. gue… nggak tahulah. semuanya rasanya berantakan. gue merasa menahan dia dari hal-hal menakjubkan yang bisa dia gapai tanpa gue.”_

_“jinhyuk,” sejeong menepuk bahu jinhyuk, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk menatap ke arahnya, “diantara lo sama gue, lo yang paling kenal wooseok luar dalam. disini gue tahu. dan gue yakin lo juga pasti tahu kalau wooseok nggak akan pernah berpikir begitu.”_

_“gue…” sejeong dapat melihat mata jinhyuk menatap lurus ke bola matanya. namun, binar di kedua mata itu terasa redup. tak ada lagi hangat jinhyuk yang merekah seperti mentari pagi. tak ada lagi tatapan dalam yang membuatmu hilang tenggelam dalam galaksi yang tidak diketahui._

_semuanya hilang ditelan kosong yang menggerogoti._

_“gue kalah, je.”_

_“gue kalah sama rasa takut gue dan malah menyalahkan dia. padahal gue tau, dia nggak salah apa-apa. gue cuma cari alasan biar dia bisa lepas sama gue.” jinhyuk tertawa kecil. tawa yang pedih dan membuat dada sejeong terasa sakit._

_“gue kalah, je. dan sekarang gue cuma bisa menatap wooseok dari jauh kayak pengecut.”_

* * *

wooseok punya tak punya ekspektasi tentang ‘liburan’ singkatnya di shanghai, tapi tak pernah sama sekali terbersit di pikirannya ia akan melewatinya dengan lee jinhyuk.

menghabiskan malam di kamar yang sama, satu. kedua, duduk di meja yang sama saat breakfast di hotel. dan yang ketiga… duh, dia sendiri pun tak percaya akan ada yang ketiga. namun kenyataannya kini pun mereka sedang duduk berhadapan untuk makan siang di restoran yang (kata jinhyuk) cukup populer di kalangan lokal dan turis. perjalanan ke restoran ini tak sampai sepuluh menit dengan taksi, namun mereka menolak untuk berjalan kaki siang bolong di tengah teriknya matahari yang panasnya seperti versi spoiler dari neraka.

“one xiao long bao, mapo tofu, braised pork, and… oh yeah, do you have spicy chicken feet?”

wooseok meneguk ludah. jinhyuk masih ingat.

pergi bersama lee jinhyuk tak pernah menjadi perkara yang sulit. waktu selalu terasa berjalan lebih cepat dari seharusnya. ada sesuatu tentang lee jinhyuk dan presensi magisnya yang membuat tiap langkahnya terasa lebih ringan. nggak ada sesuatu yang spesial dari yang dia lakukan, namun rasanya wooseok seakan bisa menggantungkan segalanya dan percaya pada lee jinhyuk dan lee jinhyuk saja.

seperti sekarang, tiba-tiba saja semburat kemerahan mulai muncul di horizon dan matahari berganti tugas dengan bulan yang mengiringi datangnya langit malam, perlahan merambat sebelum kemudian mengisi penuh kanvasnya dengan gelap.

mereka menghabiskan sorenya berjalan-jalan di sekitar nanjing road, salah satu spot terkenal lainnya di sekitaran the bund. keduanya berbaur dengan ribuan manusia lainnya yang memilih buat melewati hari mereka untuk berbelanja ataupun hanya berjalan-jalan saja. ini merupakan hobi dari mereka—berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan dan melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. ada beberapa toko dengan eksterior menarik yang mereka masuki hanya karna mereka kepanasan, pura-pura mencoba di toko sepatu hanya karna mereka ingin duduk, juga es krim yang mereka beli karna tokonya sedang promo buy one get one (dan wooseok sedang sangat ingin makan choco mint).

kini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bar beken pusat kota yang penuh dengan anak muda, baik lokal maupun turis, yang sengaja datang untuk menikmati pemandangan dan kebisingan kota metropolitan ini dari atas gedung pencakar langit.

“we rarely did this back then,” kalimat wooseok yang memecah keheningan membuat jinhyuk tertegun. ia merasa jinhyuk sudah terlalu banyak bekerja hari ini, makanya ia mau setidaknya membantu buat bikin suasananya nggak separah di awal. toh, apapun yang terjadi nggak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka sudah berteman lebih lama dari tiga perempat umur mereka sendiri. wooseok tersenyum tipis melihat gelas wine yang hendak diteguk jinhyuk hanya berhenti di bibirnya. kedua matanya memandang jauh, namun sorotnya mulai menghangat, sampai akhirnya berkerut karena senyuman yang wooseok kenal betul, “we only did this on our first anniversary, i think? years later we’re already satisfied only with late night netflix and chinese take outs.”

jinhyuk menyingkirkan gelas wine tersebut dari bibirnya dan meletakkannya di meja. pandangnya nggak pernah sekali pun menghadap wooseok, “yeah, you’re right.”

“kita udah lama banget nggak pernah berdua kayak gini,” wooseok bicara lagi. kali ini berharap jinhyuk mau menatap ke arahnya. namun nihil, “terakhir kita pergi tuh kapan, ya. mungkin sebelum gue ke paris. empat tahun yang lalu? setelah itu kita cuma ketemu kalau ada acara tahun baru di rumah, atau, kalau papasan aja karna lagi sama-sama di rumah. tapi itu juga jarang, kan, berhubung lo orang sibuk dan lebih sering tinggal di apartemen.”

“gue ngehindarin lo,” jawab jinhyuk setengah bercanda. mereka berdua terkekeh, “dikira nggak susah apa tetanggaan sama mantan? rasanya gue mau pingsan tiap ngeliat lo di sekitaran rumah tapi nggak bisa meluk kayak apa yang biasa gue lakuin.”

“salah sendiri minta putus.”

jinhyuk tidak mengelak pada respon tersebut. malah, dia mengangguk setuju dan kembali menyesap wine yang sejak tadi ia tinggalkan. wooseok menatapnya dalam diam.

“i was young and naïve, wooseok. i let my insecurities beat my logic. gue selalu merasa lo ada jauh di atas gue, dan akan selalu begitu. hingga pada akhirnya gue merasa akan menahan lo dari apa yang seharusnya bisa lo capai.”

“hyuk, lo tau kan gue nggak—”

“lo nggak merasa begitu, gue tahu. gue tahu banget, wooseok,” yang lebih tua memotong sebelum pria di hadapannya menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, “makanya gue bilang kan tadi, gue membiarkan apa yang seharusnya nggak ada, menggerogoti gue dengan pikiran buruk. dan dalam prosesnya, gue merasa hilang. gue nggak tahu mana lagi yang baik dan buruk—buat lo, dan buat diri gue sendiri.”

“lo inget sendiri, kan. beberapa minggu sebelum kita putus, komunikasi kita semakin memburuk.”

ingat. wooseok ingat semuanya. wooseok ingat malam-malam dimana ia terjaga karna memikirkan dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga mereka menjadi seperti ini. ia juga ingat hari-hari dimana ia mengirim berbagai pesan buat jinhyuk tentang hari-harinya dan mendapatkan nol jawaban.

“disitu gue… gue mulai menyerah dengan pikiran gue sendiri. gue merasa di titik itu lo udah mendapatkan apa yang lo inginkan. kalau gue ada ditengah-tengah semua itu, gue cuma akan menjadi beban pikiran yang nggak perlu. dan di titik itu gue tahu kalau lo pasti bisa bertahan,” jinhyuk mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan, “gue yakin kalau lo pasti bisa bertahan meski tanpa gue.”

“makanya waktu malam itu lo tanya tentang hubungan kita, sebenernya gue merasa kayak dihantam sana-sini. karena gue tahu—gue awal permasalahannya. tapi gue nggak siap buat ngakuin itu. dan waktu gue bilang gue nggak mau hubungan kita dipengaruhi orang lain… itu cuma alasan yang dibuat-buat. alasan yang gue buat karna menemukan celah di hubungan kita buat menyalahkan lo, atas salah gue sendiri.”

wooseok tahu, ia tahu itu cuma alasan.

“gue egois banget, ya, seok?” jinhyuk tertawa getir, “mungkin apa yang bakal gue bilang udah kadaluarsa, tapi… gue mau minta maaf,” ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke arah wooseok. kini, pria itulah yang menolak buat bertemu pandangnya, “i must’ve caused you a lot of pain. you don’t deserve all of that bullshits. i’m…” jinhyuk menghela napas panjang.

“i’m truly sorry.”

mereka diam dalam waktu yang lama. hening mereka terisi oleh hiruk-pikuk dan canda-tawa dari orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malamnya bersama teman dan keluarga. tiba-tiba, wooseok bangkit dari duduknya. bergumam bahwa ia mau pergi ke toilet, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sudut-sudut matanya yang telah basah. meninggalkan jinhyuk yang menatap jauh dengan sorot yang kosong. 

malam mereka berlalu dengan cepat. seungyoun telah menitipkan kunci kamar wooseok yang tertinggal di resepsionis. maka, hal terakhir yang perlu wooseok lakukan bersama jinhyuk adalah mengambil barang-barang di kamarnya. lalu sudah. ia melangkahkan kaki dengan berat masuk ke kamar tersebut, mengambil seluruh barangnya sebelum kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya. dan mungkin pamit juga karena besok ia akan mengambil flight lebih dahulu. dan mungkin pamit juga karena… mereka sudah selesai. tidak ada lagi tanda tanya yang berseliweran di kepala wooseok tentang berbagai apa dan mengapa yang pernah tak terjawab.

satu langkah yang diambil wooseok sekeluarnya ia dari kamar ini akan menjadi awal dari lembaran baru mereka berdua.

satu langkah dan satu tutupan pintu, dan mungkin ini yang terakhir kali.

“wooseok.”

seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, wooseok menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu. beberapa detik ia berhenti disana tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menoleh. jinhyuk mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membuka telapaknya kembali, lalu memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari. ia sedikit berharap bahwa gestur itu akan memberinya sedikit keberanian. namun nihil.

“i don’t know where the path will take us ahead. but can i be selfish and hope to meet you again, soon?”

* * *

_“kita mau kemana, sih?”_

_wooseok protes dengan keadaan tangannya ditarik oleh jinhyuk dan badan terombang-ambing di tengah kerumunan manusia. ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan satunya pada heat pack yang sengaja ia simpan di kantung coat-nya. temperatur dingin di bulan desember ini mulai menusuk tulangnya. apalagi ini sudah malam—dan jinhyuk bersikeras buat menghabiskan sabtu malam mereka di luar._

_“sabar, bentar lagi juga sampe.” jawab jinhyuk tenang._

_tarikan di tangannya mulai melemah saat kerumunan kerumunan orang tersebut juga mulai berkurang. tempat ini tetap ramai, sebagaimana sekitaran hangang pada umumnya. banyak orang yang telah duduk dan menikmati suasana ditemani lampu-lampu yang menghiasi sekitar mereka dengan indah. wooseok merutuki orang-orang yang mengajaknya keluar di malam musim dingin seperti ini. namun, suasana yang ramai dan indah membuatnya sedikit hangat di dalam. tarikan tangan jinhyuk di coatnya mengisyaratkan wooseok untuk duduk bersama._

_“kita mau ngapain di sini?” tanya wooseok penasaran sambil menyamankan posisi disebelah jinhyuk. ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada jinhyuk, membiarkan pria itu mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang dan menyamankan dagu pada bahunya. jinhyuk mengambil tangan kiri wooseok, menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi jam tangannya. lalu ia berbisik tepat di telinga wooseok._

_“dua menit lagi. sekarang diem, siniin heat pack-nya. kamu kedinginan, kan?”_

_jawaban tersebut membuat wooseok mengerucutkan bibir, namun ia tetap memberikan heat pack dari kantungnya. jinhyuk membuat kedua telapak wooseok menggenggam heat pack tersebut sebelum ikut menggenggam tangan wooseok, memberikan kehangatan di seluruh bagian telapaknya. mata wooseok terpejam menikmati hangat yang menjalar di tangannya, sebelum musik mulai terdengar dari kejauhan._

_“tuh, udah mulai.”_

_pemandangan yang menyambutnya saat ia membuka mata adalah lampu-lampu yang menyala warna-warni dan air yang menyemprot sana-sini pada jembatan di hadapan mereka. wooseok mengerjap. terlalu lama berkutat dengan tugas di kampus membuat wooseok sangat penat. ia juga mengeluh tentang hal ini ke jinhyuk dan merengek ingin refreshing. jinhyuk hanya tertawa karna pada saat itu mereka memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya tenggelam dalam tugas yang menggunung—mana sempat untuk refreshing. dan sekarang, satu hari setelah ujian akhir semester mereka selesai, jinhyuk membawanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar dan mengajak untuk menonton pertunjukan rainbow water fountain._

_semuanya baru masuk akal sekarang._

_“suka nggak?”_

_wooseok mengangguk pelan. “suka. suka banget, jinhyuk.”_

_pertunjukan itu berlangsung selama setengah jam, dan mereka melewatinya dalam diam. nggak lama setelah pertunjukan itu berakhir, wooseok menoleh dan mengarahkan kedua maniknya yang berkilau dengan sorot bahagia tepat pada manik jinhyuk, “boleh nggak kita kesini waktu anniversary nanti?”_

_jinhyuk tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir wooseok, karena ia tidak perlu bertanya tentang hal itu._

* * *

lucunya adalah, satu hari yang ia lewati di shanghai bersama lee jinhyuk bagai terhapus dari memorinya.

bukan. bukan wooseok melupakan semua yang terjadi pada hari itu. ia masih ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dari detik pertama ia bangun karna hal pertama yang merasuk dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan jinhyuk semalaman. bagaimana mereka melewati sarapan dengan kondisi yang canggung, suasana yang mulai mencair saat makan siang, jalan-jalan sore di nanjing road, hingga konfesinya yang tiba-tiba pada malam itu.

wooseok masih ingat semuanya.

yang wooseok maksud dengan terhapus adalah—ia tak lagi merasakan beban tentang ketidakjelasan akhir hubungan mereka. satu langkah keluar dari kamar hotel jinhyuk, pria itu merasa tubuhnya tiga kali lebih ringan. seperti ada seseorang yang menekan tombol reset hingga semuanya terasa baru dan rasanya kayak bisa melakukan apapun di dunia. 

bukannya ia juga tidak mengontak jinhyuk sama sekali. kebalikannya, malah. yang tadinya hanya pesan-pesan formal dan basa-basi karna orang tua mereka saling menanyakan kabar, kini mereka sudah naik ke level membalas postingan instagram masing-masing. bahkan sesekali mereka bertemu, bertiga dengan seungyoun pasca kepulangannya ke seoul. pertemuan ini seringkali diakhiri dengan pertanyaan ‘kalian pulang bareng, kan?’ yang dilontarkan seungyoun—dan bagaimana juga mereka mau mengelak kalau jarak rumah mereka tak sampai satu menit dengan kaki. meski belakangan wooseok sadar kalau itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar mereka terjebak dalam perjalanan pulang bersama.

hari ini adalah jadwal libur buat wooseok, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan pada hari kerja. gila, bahkan biasanya ia akan bekerja tanpa istirahat hingga akhir pekan. ia menghabiskan pagi dan siangnya untuk bermalas-malasan dan hanya keluar dari kasur buat mengisi perutnya yang berbunyi. namun, di sore hari ia sudah terlalu suntuk karna terlalu banyak tidak melakukan apa-apa. tubuhnya mengerang untuk diajak bergerak meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak mau.

makanya, sekarang ia ada disini.

melihat orang-orang bersantai dengan naik sepeda dan piknik seadanya di pinggiran sungai han merupakan suatu hal yang therapeutic buat wooseok. ia berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri jalanan tersebut, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan langit baru saja berubah warna menjadi semburat oranye. satu hari di bulan juli menandakan pertengahan musim panas yang membuat matahari bersinar lebih panjang dari seharusnya. wooseok menghentikan langkahnya saat ada suara familiar yang memanggil namanya.

“wooseok?”

yang lebih lucu lagi adalah, posisinya selalu seperti ini. wooseok di depan dengan punggung yang berpaling, dan suara itu memanggilnya dari belakang. mengharuskan wooseok yang harus berusaha untuk memupuk keberanian untuk berbalik, dan menemukan dirinya menatap pada manik itu. lagi.

“ngapain disini?” tanya wooseok saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di sampingnya. pakaiannya santai, namun wajah lee jinhyuk masih terpulas makeup yang menandakan ia baru saja selesai dari sebuah jadwal.

“entahlah. tadi ada jadwal di dekat sini, terus gue tiba-tiba aja udah disini.”

“btw, abis ini lo ngapain?” tanya wooseok sambil menoleh ke arah jam tangannya. jinhyuk menggeleng. memang sehabis ini dia tidak ada apa-apa, sih. jadwal tadi adalah jadwal terakhirnya hari ini, “mau nggak temenin gue sebentar? duduk aja dulu disini.”

“boleh.”

wooseok hanya mengangguk-angguk. ia menatap ke arah sungai han yang memantulkan hangat cahaya mentari yang sudah setengah dari jalan merendah. mereka duduk dalam hening. meskipun memang ada malam-malam dengan mobil dan perjalanan pulang dimana mereka hanya berdua tanpa adanya kekehan seungyoun yang mencairkan suasana, tentunya berdua di tempat ramai seperti ini terasa sangat berbeda. sebenarnya, banyak yang mau wooseok bicarakan. tentang dirinya. tentang jinhyuk. tentang mereka. tentang segala yang tadinya ingin wooseok tutup rapat-rapat, namun batal karna semua yang dicurahkan jinhyuk malam itu.

dan wooseok pikir, mungkin inilah saatnya.

“waktu itu gue belum bilang apa-apa,” kata wooseok tiba-tiba. pandangannya tak beralih dari sungai di depan sana, “rasanya nggak adil kalau lo nggak denger apapun dari gue.”

jinhyuk meneguk ludah. sungguh. saat ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi memang ia merasa aneh. seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini. namun, ia benar-benar nggak sampai terpikir kalau inilah sesuatu yang akan ia hadapi.

“pertama, gue mau minta maaf dulu,” ia mengangkat salah satu telapaknya saat jinhyuk membuka mulut. wooseok tahu pasti jinhyuk sedang menyangkal permintaan maafnya, “gue minta maaf karna gue merasa bersalah udah membuat lo merasa kayak gitu. gue nggak nyalahin lo sama sekali walaupun apa yang lo pikirin itu itu nggak bener. semua yang lo rasain valid. gue juga mengerti kenapa lo bisa merasa kayak gitu.”

“gue orang dengan sejuta rencana, hyuk. jurusan kuliah, part time apa yang akan gue ambil, exchange, bahkan apa yang akan gue lakuin setelah lulus, semuanya udah gue rencanain sejak dulu,” wooseok melanjutkan sambil menarik napas panjang, “dan percayalah. gue nggak bohong kalau sekarang gue bilang: nama lo ada di semua rencana gue.”

“gue pernah punya sejuta rencana buat lo dan kota paris, jinhyuk,” jinhyuk menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lutut, membiarkan wooseok melanjutkan ceritanya. sama seperti malam itu wooseok membiarkan jinhyuk mencurahkan seluruh isi pikirannya, “sarapan crepe di bakery depan apartemen, seharian jalan-jalan di louvre, hunting hidden gem restaurants sampai ke gang-gang kecil di paris, menghabiskan malam di sekitaran eiffel. semuanya… nama lo nggak pernah absen dari semua rencana gue.”

“tapi ternyata gagal,” wooseok terkekeh pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. membiarkan angin malam memberantaki rambutnya, “gue bahkan nggak berhasil pulang dari paris dalam keadaan masih sama lo.”

ia mendengar gumaman kata maaf dari bilah jinhyuk. namun, wooseok nggak butuh permintaan maaf. lagipula, semua yang terjadi juga sudah lama berlalu, kan. mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk memaafkan dalam diam. membiarkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sebagai pelajaran untuk melaju kedepannya.

“gue pikir, setelah mendengar alasan betulan dari lo, gue akan benci banget. benci sampai gue nggak mau lihat muka lo lagi.”

memang benar. bertahun-tahun wooseok larut dalam tanya: apa yang sebenarnya membuat hubungan mereka berakhir? namun, disisi lain juga berpikir akankah ia bisa menerima alasan itu dengan baik? atau malah akan membenci jinhyuk dengan segenap jiwa karna telah meninggalkannya disaat justru ia sangat membutuhkan?

“tapi ternyata sebaliknya.” wooseok memalingkan wajah ke arah jinhyuk.

yang ini juga benar. semua yang wooseok takutkan malah terjadi kebalikannya. malam setelah konfesi jinhyuk ia habiskan untuk memutar segala kenangan yang ia tutup rapat-rapat dan terjaga hingga pagi. pertama kali jinhyuk memecah ketegangan atmosfer diantara mereka dengan membalas ig story-nya pun, wooseok hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. awalnya ia selalu menghindar saat seungyoun mengajak untuk pergi bersama. namun, semakin sering ia bertemu dengan jinhyuk setelah malam itu malah… ia merasa nyaman. seperti kembali pada sesuatu yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini.

bukannya membenci, wooseok malah semakin ingin jinhyuk kembali dan membantunya buat melepaskan diri dari belenggu pikirannya sendiri.

“mungkin diri gue beberapa tahun lalu akan marah kalau mendengar kalimat ini, tapi gue nggak benci lo sama sekali, hyuk. malah…” wooseok meneguk ludahnya, “i don’t mind if i have to write your name on my bucket list all over again.”

keheningan kembali menyapa hingga tanpa sadar jinhyuk mengangkat satu tangannya. membiarkannya menggantung di udara karna nggak tahu harus melanjutkan gesturnya atau nggak. wooseok tersenyum. menangkup tangan itu dan menaruh telapak jinhyuk di pipinya. mereka saling bertatapan. tenggelam diantara presensi orang-orang disekitar mereka yang tak mereka rasakan. karna buat mereka, saat ini cuma ada lee jinhyuk dan kim wooseok saja. entah siapa yang memulai. yang pasti, menit berikutnya mereka sudah larut dalam hangat bibir mereka yang bertaut.

tautan mereka terlepas saat keduanya mulai merasa terengah. wooseok membuka matanya perlahan. wajah jinhyuk persis ada didepannya. dahi bersentuhan dan napas saling menerpa. wooseok merasakan jemari jinhyuk mencari jemarinya, menggenggam dan membawa jemari tersebut tepat ke depan bibirnya. dicium pelan.

“tell me this isn’t a dream.” kalimat jinhyuk keluar seiring dengan hembusan hangat menyapa jemarinya. wooseok menangkup tautan jemari mereka, mengecupnya bergantian.

“no,” wooseok terkekeh pelan, “no, it’s not.”

pertunjukan lampu dan airnya menyala.

(“wooseok.” ia membiarkan pria dibelakangnya menghirup udara dari ceruk lehernya dalam-dalam. ingin membayar waktunya beberapa tahun kebelakang saat ia nggak bisa nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. gila, bahkan tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya kalau ia seberuntung itu buat bisa kembali melakukan hal ini.

“hm?” wooseok hanya balas menggumam.

jinhyuk menatap pria dalam dekapannya, yang kembali menjadi prianya setelah sekian lama, menatap sisian wajah terpantul warna-warni karna sinar lampu dari fountain show di hadapan mereka. ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng, meletakkan bibirnya di depan netra pendengaran wooseok sambil berbisik.

“happy anniversary.”)

* * *

_jinhyuk membiarkan cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela kamar mereka di lantai 19 menerangi punggungnya. wajahnya setengah tertutup oleh bayangan yang tercipta. ia menatap ke punggung lain yang membelakanginya, mencoba membayangkan nyaman yang terasa saat kedua tangannya menemukan tempatnya di sisian. pria itu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum getir._

_“wooseok, i’m sorry,” ucapnya lembut pada punggung tersebut, “i am truly a coward for saying this to your sleeping back, but i…” suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan._

_“i love you. i never stopped.”_

_lalu ia mencari nyamannya di sofa. berusaha menenggelamkan pengakuannya pada wooseok, meleburkan resonansi kalimatnya dalam kesunyian malam._

_(satu yang jinhyuk tidak tahu, wooseok tidak bisa tidur semalaman.)_


End file.
